A day in the life of Kyubey
by The Devious Angel
Summary: Just a regular day in an incubators life. How weird could it possibly be?


My first puella magica story, just a quick one about a random adventure with Kyubey.

* * *

The sun rose over the mountains dramatically with epic music playing to it. In the Kaname household a small white incubator named Kyubey woke up from his sleep. He looked to the sleeping pink haired girl on the bed next to him.

She was sleeping so peacefully...

"Madoka, make a contract with me!" Kyubey yelled in her ear. She shot up out of bed and grabbed him by the neck and threw him into the wall.

"I was sleeping Kyubey!" she shouted . Kyubey fell to the floor and asked "Contract?"

"No."

"Darn it." he gave up and walked away to the bathroom. He got up on the toilet to use it. Then remembered incubators don't poop.

Madoka's brother Tatsuya walked in and saw something on the toilet, he ran over and pushed it in and flushed the toilet.

"Buh bye." he waved to Kyubey as he spiraled down the toilet. Madoka's mom walked in and asked "What are you doing?" "I fwushed a weasuh down the toiwet." he announced. "Not again."

* * *

When Kyubey finally got out of the sewers he shook his fur and said. "Why do humans have such horrible smelly places, after a make a contract with Madoka, I shall wage war on the one they call Tatsuya!" he plotted.

He ran over to the park and began taking a bath in the fountain. He scrubbed his little ears and sang a song to himself.

"When there's trouble you know who to call, Call Kyubey, from Madoka's house I can see it all, cuz I'm Kyubey."

Sayaka walked over to the fountain and saw him bathing. "Kyubey why are you in a fountain?" she asked. "Because I can. Problem?" "Yeah theres a problem...you didn't invite me, she jumped in And started splashing around with Kyubey.

* * *

"Ok what's next on the list?" Kyubey asked to himself. He had gotten dried off and he and Sayaka went their separate ways (She had to go help Hitomi with breaking into the school, don't ask) he decided to take a walk down the street.

"Kyubey!"

He turned to see Mami and Kyoko across the street waving to him.

"Mami, Kyoko, hello!" he ran over to them.

"Kyoko, we should not run through the street." Mami pointed out. "Oh relax will ya? What's gonna happen?" Kyoko told her.

Suddenly when Mami took a step towards the street, a giant truck came by and hit Mami, fortunately the car was so big it went right over most of her, except her head which was promptly blown off.

Kyoko yelled at the truck driver. "Oh my god you killed Mami! You b-" "Kyoko no swearing!" Kyubey warned her.

The two of them walked over to the arcade and Kyubey noticed a dance machine, he ran over to it and tried to play, nothing happened.

"You gotta put a coin in first, moron." Kyoko remarked. Kyubey ran off to fetch some coins for them (unaware that Kyoko already had some.) he ran to the other side of the arcade and looked up at the coin machine.

"Alright coin machine, I command you to give me coins for my dance game." he dramatically spoke to it. Nothing happened. "You dare refuse me coins!? You will die!"

He pulled a rocket launcher from nowhere and shot a rocket at the coin machine.

The arcade exploded.

* * *

"Why did they ban me from the arcade?! I just wanted coins, Kyoko didn't have to pull me out of the wreckage and use me as a punching bag!" Kyubey ranted.

Suddenly he felt something hard hit the back of his head, he turned to see Homura looking at him with a rock in her hand.

"Kyubey!" she shouted

"Yes?" he asked.

"If you try to contact Madoka again, I will kill you." she said calmly, may I add that she looked so cool.

" come on Homura, you've tried to kill me so many times, how will this time be any different?"

"Because I have an army tank." Homura is suddenly in an army tank with the gun aimed at Kyubey.

"Oh kuubies."

* * *

That night Kyubey limped into Madoka's room, his fur was shaved off at various places and he had burn marks on him.

"Well, it's been a regular day for me, I wish something new and exciting would happen." he sighed.

"I can grant your wish."

He snapped around to see another incubator.

"Ok now this is just weird."

* * *

The end.

Maybe?

Actully it is the end.


End file.
